A Little Thing Called Jazz
by hails123
Summary: The Dark Lord is dead. Lucius is actually accepting muggles. Draco is infatuated with someone unknown from his past. The girl also has a secret. A big one. The only thing keeping her together is her love and passion for jazz. Rated M for later chapters.


"Blaise, I don't see why you insist we come here," Draco complained as the small group walked into the bar.

"I like the music; it's relaxing and the service is impeccable," Blaise replied nonchalantly.

"Well, I think it's disgusting. All the muggles everywhere just repulse me," Draco said with a shudder.

The men quickly found a table in the dim place. Draco had to admit the small establishment was impressive despite the fact that it was owned by muggles. The walls were a dark gray topped with an ornately designed, deep red ceiling. The floor was of dark hardwood with various rugs and carpets scattered about. Booths upholstered in black leather lined the walls, and round tables occupied the center of the room. Along the back wall was a bar with every type of liquor imaginable. Towards the front of the room was a nice size stage perfect for the entertainment that performed every night. Speakers were placed at different lengths across the walls with numerous works of art between them. The artworks portrayed scenes from downtown New Orleans and great jazz legends such as Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, Duke Ellington, and many more.

Currently on the stage was a man with a trumpet being accompanied by the piano and he was playing his heart out. Draco tapped his foot to the tempo as they ordered drinks. He couldn't believe Blaise had talked him, Nott, and Flint into going to a jazz bar. He must've been in his house too long. Though he couldn't really complain since the bar was already starting to grow on him and mellow him out.

"So? What do you guys think?" Blaise inquired.

"It's not too bad," Nott spoke up. He ran a hand through is honey blonde hair and focused his green eyes upon the man on stage.

"Yea," Flint agreed, "I like the flow of the place. It's kind of relaxing."

"Draco?" Blaise asked, "What are your thoughts? Are you still repulsed by the muggles?"

"The muggles, yes. The bar itself, not at all. The music is catchy and I like the way the place feels," Draco responded intently eyeing the girl that just walked in with a metal case.

Blaise sighed and facepalmed his chocolate face. "Draco, mate, you really should get over the whole muggle thing. The Dark Lord is gone and your father has even started to accept them."

"That is beside the point. They smell bad and have bad hygiene," Draco argued while still following the girl with his eyes. She stopped to say something to the bartender then turned around to look at the stage.

Draco's intake of breath was barely audible. He thought her the most beautiful creature.

"…because the only muggles you've seen were bums and…"

He was only half-listening to what Blaise had to say. The girl flipped her long, caramel colored hair behind her shoulder and started to survey the crowd with eyes he had yet to see the hue of. They landed on him and immediately connected with his own icy blue ones.

"Are you even listening to me, Draco?" Blaise wave a hand in front of Draco's face. Blaise followed his gaze and saw who he was staring at. "Well, she's pretty. See Draco? Not all muggles are completely horrible." He clapped Draco on his shoulder which brought him out of his revelry. "Wait…why does she look familiar?"

"Who?" Flint asked turning his dark-haired head towards his friends.

"That girl over by the bar," Draco answered in an almost dreamy voice.

"Yeah she does look familiar. Did we go to school with her?" Flint asked.

"No idea," Draco said, his mouth going a little slack.

"Draco…Draco...mate, the drinks are here," Blaise hit his shoulder again as the other two boys turned to their beverages.

Draco once again snapped out of it and tore his eyes away from the unknown, yet gorgeous, girl. As the boys settled back into the conversations that only those of the male species are capable of, the acts on the stage swapped out.

"Please give a warm welcome to Keara McFadden as she plays the lovely saxophone," an announcer proclaimed.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Blaise wondered aloud. He wrinkled his forehead as he tried to think.

With the stage darkened, only a shadow was perceptible as Keara set up her equipment. The lights slowly came back on to reveal the same mysterious girl sitting on a stool. Applause reverberated through the pub.

She picked up the microphone for her saxophone, "Thank you. I hope you enjoy," she said shyly with an Irish lilt to her voice.

Keara set the mic back in its place and picked up her golden instrument. Closing her eyes and setting her embouchure, she started to play.

Draco's eyes widened as complex notes and rhythms seemed to flow effortlessly from this girl's fingers. He had no idea one person could make such beautiful music.

Keara did not once open her eyes. Draco became amazed at the fact that she seemed to have all of this music either memorized or she just simply made it up as she went along.

The music itself was of a moderate tempo. She crescendoed and decrescendoed. As the piece went on, she got more into it physically, swaying to and fro with the rhythm. Her playing grew faster, her fingers moving like lightning across the keys.

Keara was barely even aware that she was in public anymore; she became lost in her music. Standing up now, she got really into her playing. It seemed as if she encouraged the notes to come out, just a light coaxing.

"She's good huh?" Nott leaned over to ask quietly.

All four boys had been stunned into silence when Keara first started. It was hard for any of them to believe it'd been a mere 5 minutes since she began; it felt like hours.

They each nodded in response to Theodore's question.

Another 5 minutes passed and Keara opened her eyes and finished her happy tune. The entire bar erupted with applause. Flowers were thrown upon the stage as she curtsied politely and proceeded to go offstage. At this point Draco was standing while applauding.

"Thank you, Keara, for such a magnificent performance," the announcer said. "Next, we have a couple who will perform a clarinet duet."

"Wow," was all Draco could say. He couldn't believe he'd never heard of this kind of music. But then again, maybe it's only the muggles who play it because he sure hasn't heard any witch or wizards play anything of this caliber.

"I know, man. She's something else," Blaise agreed. He still had that nagging feeling that he knew her or something.

A waitress came over to see how the foursome was doing.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" she asked, her eyes on Flint.

"Do you have nachos?" he asked as his stomach gave a little protest.

"Of course," she sauntered away and looked back over her shoulder only to see Flint's eyes on her rear-end.

"I think I'll be tapping that one this evening. It's been a while since I've had someone as pretty as her," he mused.

"What happened with Pansy?" Draco asked. He found it amusing how she went to Marcus when she would go on and on about how ugly he is.

"I broke it off; she's got issues, man. I don't know how you put up with her all through school," he replied with a haggard expression.

"I didn't. Ha-ha why do you think I was always so miserable? She wouldn't leave me alone," Draco said with another sip from his drink at all the horrific memories.

"Oh right. Either way, I'm getting that chick in bed tonight."

The unsuspecting waitress came back with the nachos, and Flint started chatting her up about when she got off.

"I remember!" Blaise suddenly exclaimed. Draco and Nott looked at him a little weirdly. Flint was completely oblivious to the situation as it turns out his soon-to-be conquest gets off in fifteen minutes. "She went to school with us!"

"Come again?" Theo asked purely perplexed.

"The Keara McFadden girl, the one who blew us away with her saxophone and the one Draco's been stalking with his eyes," Blaise answered.

That caught Draco's attention even more. "You say she went to school with us? What house was she in?"

"I think it was Ravenclaw. Yea, because she was one of Cho Chang's best friends or something. Huh, what are the odds of that?"

The light bulb finally went on in Draco's mind. Now he remembered her! He might've even been partners with her in Charms once. At least he has something to talk to her about.

He looked around the pub for any sign of her. She was just coming out of the backstage entrance and making her way to the bar.

"I'm going to go get some drinks. Be right back," Draco murmured as he stood.

Blaise and Theo just looked at each and shrugged. Too bad they couldn't seem to find anyone to tickle their fancy. Or anything else for that matter.

Draco walked to the bar and leaned against it next to her. She was sitting on one of the stools sipping what looked to be a long island iced-tea. He studied her profile for a minute. Her green eyes went well with her slightly tanned complexion. There was a slight sprinkling of freckles from what he could see. He could he have not known her at school? She glanced at him just then and her eyes widened. The green was more brilliant than he could have ever imagined.

Her small intake of breath was barely audible.

"Aren't you…Draco…Malfoy?" she asked tentatively. She started to fiddle with her hair and she set her drink on the bar.

"Yes, and you might be?" he asked in a soft tone. He tried to soften his face. He wasn't sure if it was working or not.

She was facing him by now. "Keara McFadden."

"That's what I thought. Weren't you in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, still being soft-toned.

"Yes, I was. Wow I haven't thought about school in a while," Keara responded, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yea neither have I. Until I came here that is."

"Speaking of which, why are you here? Why…are you talking to me of all people?"

"Blaise dragged Nott, Flint, and me here. He enjoys the music. I'm starting to find that I do too, especially when you play."

At this she blushed. "Well thank you."

"You're very welcome," he replied with a small smile.

It was odd. She'd never seen him smile before. It suited him.

"So, did you just come over here to compliment my music?" Keara inquired.

"Yes, and to see if maybe I could take you to get a coffee or something. That is, if you would like to."

It appeared to her that this Draco was quite different from the Draco she remembered.

"Actually, I would—" she was cut off by her cell phone. The ringer amused him. For a witch, she sure acted quite muggle-like.

"Hello?...What?!?...Oh my God…I'll be right there." She hung up and quickly dug through her bag searching for money.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Draco reassured her. "Just go see what needs your attention so immediately."

"Oh Draco, thank you!" she yelled as she rushed towards the door. "Tomorrow at three o'clock? At Candelina's Coffee Shop?" She was near the exit now.

"Yea!" He yelled back.

Then she disappeared. He couldn't help but wonder what interrupted their lovely conversation. Maybe she had a kid? Draco didn't know if he could handle that.

He went back to his seat with Blaise and Nott. Flint was nowhere to be seen. Looks like he got what he wanted.

"Where are the drinks, mate?" Theo asked.

"What? Huh?" Draco was clearly not paying attention. "Oh. Uh I forgot."

"Figures, did you see Marcus leave?"

"No, I was busy with other things."

"Ah. He had two girls on his arms. Lucky bastard. How'd it go with what's-her-face?"

"Pretty well, actually, until she got a phone call and bolted. We're going to a place called Candelina's tomorrow. You guys know what that is?"

"Oh I've been there! It's got some really good coffee. Try the white chocolate caramel cappuccino, it's delicious," Blaise piped up.

"Of course you would know it, Blaise. Ok fin I'll try it, but where is it?" Draco said with an eye roll.

"It's on this street; it's a couple buildings down."

"Oh, ok thanks. Are we ready to get out of here yet?" he failed to see anything worth staying for anymore.

"Yea, let's go."


End file.
